


NSFW Fanart for HP and the Winchester Brothers

by myrkky



Series: Fanart for Harry Potter and the Winchester Brothers [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Digital Art, Fanart, Gift Art, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrkky/pseuds/myrkky
Summary: I'll post my +18 fanart for Harry Potter and the Winchester Brothers here





	NSFW Fanart for HP and the Winchester Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeorgeOaks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgeOaks/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Harry Potter and the Winchester Brothers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778977) by [GeorgeOaks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgeOaks/pseuds/GeorgeOaks). 



You can find my sfw work for the fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848265)

This was inspired by ["Harry Potter and the Winchester Brothers"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778977/chapters/29159019) by [GeorgeOaks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgeOaks/pseuds/GeorgeOaks).

No smut has actually happened in the fic yet, so this is just me imagining Harry finally having a minute to himself.  
I just really like the idea of Harry doing some experimenting and exploring what he likes, since he really hasn't had a chance to do so before.

 

In case the image doesn't show up, **[here it is on PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/221436).**

 

 

You can find me on:  
[Myrkky@tumblr](https://myrkky.tumblr.com/)  
[Myrkky@pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/myrkky)  
[NastyMyrkky@twitter](https://twitter.com/NastyMyrkky)


End file.
